


salvation

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin





	salvation

过年时，我陪着父母去乡下探亲

我的印象里从来都没有老家的概念，只是今年不知怎么了，我被父母死活拽着回了老家

老家贫穷，路不好走，绕绕的土路一个弯接一个弯的旋着，我看着父亲被路上扬尘呛得直咳嗽的样子，心里盘算着回家时一定要哄着父亲带上口罩

许是因为我们是所谓远道而来的贵客，村长带着整个村子的男人站在村头迎接我们，看着他们争抢着替我们抬行李的身影，我想这也许就是古时候诗人常说的乡风淳朴吧，可是我想，我不知道，这淳朴里是否夹杂着原始的野蛮

进村的时候我打量了一下，户与户之间隔的很远，要走一公里才能见到一所人家，我悄悄问母亲怎么会这样，母亲也说不出个所以然，前面的村长听到了转头对我笑

“大外甥啊，咱们村里穷，人少地多，土地又柴，能种田的地方都开垦了，人家当然离得远了”

我似懂非懂的点了点头，村长像想起什么似的，冲着我暧昧地笑笑

“不过这离得远也有好处，晚上随你怎么折腾，邻里乡亲通通听不到”

说完和旁边的男人对视一眼，嘿嘿嘿地笑开了，我没听过这么直白的荤话，不知道该怎么接下去，只能跟着讪笑

天色越来越暗，我想着平时总也停不下的微信许久没了响声，掏出手机看了看，零格的信号让我忽然觉得恐慌，我快步走到村长身边

“村长，咱们村怎么没有信号啊”

村长啧了一声

“小年轻，咱们村里没通网，你要是想联系谁啊，来叔叔家，整个村里只有叔叔家有一个固话”

我点着头说着谢谢，到了上坡的台阶，我把手里的箱子翻转到侧面提了起来

箱子很大，铝合金的材质，朋友曾经笑着打趣说只要我骨头够软，钻进去完全没有问题，这次父亲给亲戚带的特产太多，才不得不出动我的大箱子

这箱子像是的确有点太大了，我看着它想

村长领着我走到一个相对豪华的砖房前，土灰色的房子在一片黄土中显得格外突兀，推开房门，门枢旋转着发出吱呀腐朽的声音，似乎向我诉说着它久远的历史

踏进房门，屋内一片艳红，红砖颗颗暴露在墙的表面，村长看着我尴尬地笑

“城里送水泥的来过一趟，就嫌咱这路难走不愿意来了，糊了外面顾不了里面啊，大外甥，你就将就一下，这已经是村里条件最好的房子了”

我点点头表示理解，看了一圈，房子虽然简陋但难得的整洁，还有一支腊梅鲜艳地盛开在床头的水瓶里，像是在召示着怒放的生命，看着那抹热烈的火红，我的心情也好了不少

“叔，那你看，咱什么时候去吃饭”

村长哈哈地笑了起来

“这就去，放心，绝对不能饿着咱大外甥”

收拾完行李，看着门外一望无垠的黄土，这个村子偏僻，几乎可以算得上与世隔绝，离最近的国道也得上百公里，没有网络没有信号，村里一共就那么几户人家，估计祖祖辈辈都是熟识，要是外人落到他们手里，想逃出去估计比登天还难

不远处的村长喊我吃饭，我摇摇脑袋赶走胡思乱想，应了一声便走了过去

乡村里还弥漫着男尊女卑的传统色彩，男人吃饭时，女人是不能上桌的，只能一次次为男人们端着饭菜，在穿梭的女人中，我发现了一个另类

他是个男人，不但是个男人，更是个长得极为漂亮的男人，皮肤又嫩又白，在黝黑布满皱纹的脸庞里，显得由为突出

他也没能坐上席位吃饭，只是低着头端着菜穿梭在厨房与饭桌之间，我好奇地盯着他看，父亲看到我的目光，按了按我的手让我不要多说话，村长注意到我们的动作，瞥了一眼那个端盘子的男人

“他啊，不过是一个哑巴罢了”

村长的口气中带着轻微的不屑，那个男人像是知道我们这边在说他，抬眼向我们看了一眼

天，那是一双什么样的眼睛，去他的王熙凤的丹凤眼，林黛玉的含情目，我想在我的世界里，还没有出现过像他一样美的桃花眼

可他只是匆匆瞟了一眼，便又被人使唤到厨房里端菜

酒桌上男人很容易成为朋友，散席时我便与当地的年轻人混在了一起，还没等我向他们打听念念不忘的那个男人，村长的儿子便鬼鬼祟祟地凑到了我的耳边

“沐伯哥，你开荤了吗？”

我有些反感这样赤裸裸的问题，却又碍于面子不好表露出来，只能微不可见地皱了皱眉头

“你问这干嘛？”

他显然没有留意到我的反感，冲着我父母大喊了句沐伯哥今天跟我们睡了便把我拉到旁边

“沐伯哥，我知道你是城里来的，肯定比咱见识多，可有一样保管你们没有”

他把我半拉半推到一座土房子前，窗户亮着幽幽的黄光，里面有一个人影背对着窗户坐在床上

他熟练地拿出钥匙开锁，锁打开的瞬间我看到那个人影抖了一下蜷缩成一团，村长的儿子拉着我进门时，那个人回过了头

是那个男人，他吓的全身都在发抖，眼中含着盈盈的泪光，我看到他的脚被长长的锈迹斑驳的铁链拴住，长链的另一条连着打入地心的铁钉，铁钉被水泥死死地封在地上

村长的儿子笑着对我说

“沐伯哥，我和你说，你别看他是男的，口活绝对不比娘们差，你让他陪你一晚上，绝对改天还想着再来”

我渐渐明白了过来，这个男人大概就是他们养的性（富强）奴，男人身上的气质过于纯净，我一时无法接受这个信息，试探着问村长的儿子

“那你们只让他给你们口吗？”

村长的儿子嫌弃地撇了撇嘴

“下面那么脏，又生不了孩子，谁要费那个劲”

男人听着我们讨论他，蜷缩地越来越紧，我好奇地问村长的儿子

“那你带我来干嘛？”

村长的儿子嘿嘿地笑着说出来意

“那个，沐伯哥，我听说你在大城市做医生，能不能帮我也指个发财的路子”

我明白了一切，但我更迫切地想要知道这个男人的身份，他身上有太多我想要探寻的疑团

我明白村长的儿子还不会傻到告诉我这些，所以我能做的只有支开他

“这个好说，只要他今晚让我舒服了，每月成千的工资随你选”

村长的儿子眼睛都亮了起来，冲着男人大喝一声

“听见没有，好好地陪着，要不老子明天弄死你”

男人听了村长儿子的话，蜷缩地更紧，村长儿子冲我笑着说了句随你怎么玩，不会有人听到的，便体贴地带上门走了出去

我从玻璃里看着村长儿子的身影越走越远，直到消失不见，才慢慢踱到男人面前，男人从臂弯里抬头看着我，泛红的眼眶在白皙的面颊上显得由为显眼，我伸手握住他的下巴，掰开他的下颌，他像是已经知道了下一步的动作，认命地张着嘴闭上了眼睛

我把手指探了进去，他的舌尖柔柔地勾住我的手指，他的嘴巴里是与寒天不同的火热，我的手指围着他的舌头转了一圈，嗯，很软，怪不得村长儿子说他口活一流，更加深入进了他的咽喉，他的表情变得狰狞，像是极力压抑着呕吐的欲望

“你的发声器官没有问题，按理能说话，为什么他们都说你是哑巴”

我抽出手指看着低头干呕的他，男人像是没有想到我会这么说，抬起头惊讶的看着我

我看着他带泪的眸子，胯间跳跃着膨胀了几分，现在还不是时候，我这么对自己说着压抑自己的欲望

我紧盯着他的眼看，他不停地逃避着我的视线，我握住了他的手，他的身体忽然剧烈颤了一下，他的手又细又长，不着痕迹地检查着他的手心，没有任何老茧，这让我更确定了，他的来历不止是村里的性（文明）奴这么简单

“秦奋，你叫秦奋对吗？”

我努力地回忆着父亲资料上的名字，秦奋的父母是我市的地产大亨，今年年初便报了失踪，一直都没有线索

我不敢确定他是不是秦奋，只是如今父亲手上只有这么一个案子，再加上今年反常的回老家过年，让我不得不起了疑心

他的反应告诉了我答案，他浑身颤了几下，泪水大颗大颗从眼眶里滴落下来，我是医生，本来最是铁石心肠，却不知为何见不得他哭，伸手揉了揉他的头发，他便整个人钻进了我的怀里

他哭的委屈，整个人都打着颤，我没有哄人的经验，只得把他死死抱在怀里，一遍遍用手安抚着他的背，反复地告诉他，没事了秦奋，我会帮你的

他哭了整整两个小时，终于在我哄人哄废之前打着哭嗝停了下来，他赖在我的怀里不肯起来，像是抱住他最后的救命稻草

“所以，你是秦奋？”

我盯着怀里人黑色的发顶，拍着背安抚着他

“嗯”

我怀里传来闷闷的回应，他还是把脸埋在我的颈窝，却给了我肯定的回答

“你在这多久了？”

他像是眨了眨眼，睫毛扫过我裸露在衣服外面的皮肤，痒痒的，温热的鼻息喷在我的身上，让我更加心猿意马

“一，一年多了吧”

他清了清嗓子对我说，软软糯糯的嗓音出乎意料的甜美，带着久未说话的生涩

“那，他们一直都这么对你？”

像是想到什么不堪的回忆，他颤抖着又往我怀里缩了缩

我知道他怕了，吻着他的鬓角安抚着他

“乖，都好了，一切都好了”

他安静了许久，才开始问我

“你怎么知道我叫秦奋？”

我简短地向他解释

“你父母报了案，我爸负责你的案子”

他应该是想明白了，哦了一声便不再出声

一个动作做了太久让人疲倦，我换了换姿势，让他坐在我的腿上，他警惕地搂紧我的脖子不肯松手，我抬起他的左脚，白皙的脚腕上被脚铐磨出了红痕，我把他的脚铐向上抬了抬，心疼地摩挲着他泛红的皮肤

“秦奋，为什么他们都说你是哑巴”

“我怕被药哑，就装成不会说话”

我吻了吻他的额头

“你做的很对”

他像小孩般听到夸赞便骄傲地勾起唇角，时间不早了，哭泣也消耗了他大量的精力，他逐渐猫般蜷缩在我怀里睡着了

我想把他放在床上，可稍一动弹他便不安地抱住我的腰，我没有办法，只得抱着他一点点转移到床上，靠着床头拉过被子裹住他，他的衣服过于单薄，我想他是为什么来到这里呢，不像是被骗来的，那就多半是来玩迷路了

我看着睡梦里的他不安的皱着眉头，手指抚摸着他秀长的眉毛，我想，我一定不能让他再这么生活下去了

不知过了多久，我也迷迷糊糊地快要睡着了，门吱呀地响了一声，走进来的人让我瞬间清醒

“爸，你怎么来了？”

碍于秦奋还睡的安稳，我只能压低了声音

父亲像是也没想到会在这见到我

“你怎么在这，算了先不说这个，你已经知道了吧，他是秦奋”

我点了点头，父亲皱着眉头看这紧紧抱着我的腰缩在我怀里的人

“你这么做不对啊，受害人很容易对他的救援者产生依赖心理”

我没有心情听父亲唠叨，打断了父亲一系列心理依赖的演讲

“爸，我们怎么救他出去？”

父亲为难地皱皱眉头

“这次带走他估计是不可能，我这次也是来探探风头，看看他到底在不在这，要想救他，还得从长计议”

怀里的人像是梦到了什么剧烈挣扎了起来，我赶紧凑到他的耳边轻声安抚

“秦奋，别怕，我在这，我在”

怀里的人像是安下心来，停止了挣扎，继续沉沉地睡了过去，我抬头看着父亲

“爸，我这次就要带他走”

父亲意味深长地看着我，锐利的目光像是直接切开了我的灵魂

“那你自己好好想办法吧”

父亲说完带上了门走了

折腾了一夜，一直到天大亮我才醒来，睁开眼才发现怀里的人早就醒了，正目不转睛地盯着我看，看到我睁眼，害羞地把头埋进了我怀里，我摸了摸他的脑袋让他起来，甩了甩被他压的麻木的手臂，正巧这时村长儿子推门走了进来，秦奋又打了个颤，向我背后缩了缩，我装作弄裤子的样子回手握了下他的手，站起身对村长儿子开口

“果然没亏待兄弟，这小子的舌头可真会舔”

我装出轻薄的样子色情的把手强插进他的嘴巴，模仿着交合的姿势前后进出

他很聪明，很快便明白了我的意思 ，闭眼做出屈辱的样子，却在嘴里缠着我的手指舔

靠，妖精，我在心里骂了一句，赶紧把手指拽了出来

村长儿子看了看秦奋，对我露出了猥琐的笑容

“沐伯哥，你挺能折腾啊，你看他的眼睛肿的”

我回头看了看，他的眼睛肿的像个桃子，回身暧昧地摸了一把村长儿子的下体

“你小子的事我一定给你放在心上，今晚再让他陪我一晚上吧”

村长儿子眉开眼笑

“好嘞，沐伯哥，你明天就走了，今天你说啥是啥”

他听到我要走了，剧烈地颤抖一下，带着脚上的链子发出闷闷的响声

我回头安抚地看了他一眼，没给村长儿子训斥他的机会，搂着村长儿子的肩走出屋去

看着村长儿子细心地把屋子加上了三重锁，我隔着玻璃对他做着口型，等我回来

这一天过得尤其漫长，吃饭时上菜的人里没有了他，想来他也只是那天临时调配来的

想着他一天天被关在暗无天日的黑屋里，我的胸口便闷闷地疼

怎么带走他呢？我整天都在思考

牵着他光明正大地走出去肯定是天方夜谭，就算他们对他的重视程度还不如小猫小狗，但他们也肯定知道，他们已经犯罪了

纠结了一天的问题在母亲使唤我去拿送给乡亲的特产时宣告了结束，他骨头比我软，这个行李箱把他塞进去应该不成问题，只是他可能要受一些罪了

晚上吃饭时我灌了村长儿子许多酒，村长儿子很信任我的把钥匙交到了我的手上，嘱托这我千万明天千万不要忘记还给他

我答应着走到小屋，他还是在床上呆呆地坐着，看到我进门眼睛都亮了，却委屈的像一只被抛弃的小狗

“我以为你不要我了”

我摸出怀里的点心递给他，他摆手说不吃

我笑着看他

“你不吃怎么又力气逃跑呢？”

他听到逃跑抓起糕点就塞进嘴里，我安抚着他慢点，用手上的钥匙轻轻打开他的脚铐

他终于能自由行走了，兴冲冲地在原地跳了几下，才想起来问我怎么逃跑

我把开他脚铐的钥匙拆了下来，换上了一个相似的钥匙挂在上面

他又钻进了我的怀里，我没有见过比他还粘人的人，把脚铐的钥匙塞进他的手心，摸着他的头问他

“你知道我父母现在住的地方吗？”

他点了点头，邀功般的看我

“当然知道，卫生是我打扫的，那枝腊梅还是我插得呢，你喜不喜欢嘛”

原来是他，当时我还在感叹这些人怎么这么懂得生活情趣，原来是他啊

“嗯，喜欢”

还喜欢你

第二天一早村长儿子便来叫我，我看着他的脚铐被重新锁死，便把钥匙扔还给了村长儿子

村长儿子接过钥匙简单地查看了一下数量，便揣进了怀里，谄媚地搭着我的肩膀

“沐伯哥，你今天就走了，你看我对你说的事……”

我边应付着他边往外走，在别人看不到的角度，手指虚虚地向他指向了早已被我弄松的窗户

我把大行李箱藏进了床底，父亲像是早就知道了要干什么，默契地没有拿出来

又是全村的人在村口送我们，临上车前我忽然恍然大悟的样子

“爸，我的行李箱你怎么没给我拿”

父亲也装做大梦初醒

“我说怎么少了什么，你快点回去，别让他们都等着”

村长想说回去帮我拿，被我打断

“没事，叔，空箱子，不沉的”

父亲也在帮我打着马虎眼，装出忽然崴到脚的样子，指挥着村长儿子扶他去路边

人们把全部的注意力都放在了父亲身上，我跟村长说了一声便回了村子里

村子里空荡荡的了无人烟，估计仅有的几户人家已经全部汇集到了村口

到了住的地方，本来被我藏到床下的箱子平躺在了屋子的正中央，紧紧地扣住，拉链却被拉开来

我拉上拉链，提着箱子赶回了村口，箱子很重，是一个人的重量

把箱子随意甩进了后备箱，扶着父亲上了车

简短的道别后我把车开的飞快，上了高速没过多久，后座的父亲便开了口

“沐伯，先停下车，把人放出来”

母亲惊讶的看着我们，还不知道发生了什么

我应了一声便把车停在了路旁，打开后备箱的箱子，秦奋默默地闭眼蜷缩在箱子里，像是因为缺氧晕了过去

我把人抱到副驾驶系好安全带，继续发动车，这儿不能停车，如果他们发现了秦奋不见追上来就遭了

忽然有人小心地拉住了我开车的右手，我回头看了看，秦奋已经行了，眨湿漉漉的眼睛看我

“我这是逃出来了吗？”

我把右手从方向盘上放了下来让他握的更加舒服，他小心地把手指一根根地塞进我的指缝

“嗯，秦奋，你自由了”

他撇了撇嘴又要哭，坐在后座的父亲忽然咳了几下，他这才看到后座有人，收住情绪乖巧地喊着叔叔阿姨

父亲拿着手机按了几下，看着他说

“我已经电话通知你家人了，他们在市警察局等你”

他的情绪开心了一下却又不知为何肉眼可见地低落下来，只轻轻嗯了一声便不说话，只是握住我的手越来越紧

我轻轻用大拇指摩挲着他的手背安抚着他，他这才稍稍放松了手的力道

见到家人，意料之中的抱头痛哭，他的母亲心疼地抱着他说要给他大补，我想着一会分开时一定要问他要个微信

没想到他却坚决地抱住了我的胳膊，一副决不松手的架势

“我不回家，我要和他住在一块”

虽然我也很想和他在一起，但我很理解他家人对他失而复得的心情，无奈地掰着他的手

“秦奋，听话，你先回家，我们回头约出来玩好吗？”

他可怜巴巴地望着我，像一只即将被主人抛弃的小狗

“你是不是不要我了？”

黑漆漆的眼睛湿漉漉地盯着我瞧，抵挡不住他撒娇的功力，求助地看向父亲

父亲咳了一下对他的家人解释

“可能是因为沐伯救了他，他对沐伯产生了依赖心理……”

我手臂上的大型挂件忽然抬头，一脸严肃的纠正着父亲

“不是依赖心理，叔叔，我喜欢您的儿子，从见他第一面就喜欢他了”

“您的儿子也喜欢我，我知道的”

我没想到他会这么直白地说出，愣着不知道该说些什么，看到他的父母被巨大的信息量震惊地目瞪口呆，还没想到该说些什么来打圆场，便听他又开口说道

“我不抱着他睡觉，会害怕的，所以我要和他住在一起”


End file.
